Kenha Sentai Bushiranger
by UltimateNerdGirl
Summary: This is my first sentai team and fanfic for them. For this sentai, I took inspiration from my favorite samurai motif animes, Bleach and Sengoku Basara. I do not own Super Sentai. Super Sentai is the property of Toei and Bandai. I will have more information and the summary for this fanfic on the intro page. I hope you all enjoy, thank you.
1. Intro and Character Bios

**Authors Note: I do not own Super Sentai. Super Sentai is the property of Toei, Bandai, and Tsuburaya productions.**

 **Hello everyone, I am BleachFan0927 and I would like to welcome you all to my fanfic. I've done a couple of power rangers fanfics I will upload as soon as I get the chance but this is my very first time creating a sentai team and writing for it. For this story, I took some inspiration from the animes Bleach and Sengoku Basara. The reason being I am a fan of samurai themed shows and that felt like something I wanted to. The purpose of this first page is to give you a summary of what the premise of this story will be and give you the character bios so you know what they are like. If you have any questions, you can leave those in your review comments I will try to answer them. I hope you all enjoy and I will make episode 1 as soon as I possibly can. Thank you all very much.**

* * *

Summary: Surviving the trials of school while aiding his mother and little sister with everyday life, a young teen find himself thrust into a new the world known as Haru no Sogen. A world that remains in the old days of feudal Japan. His presence does not go unnoticed as there are many that would want his capture. Particularly the Kagekitsune army and their master, Lord Dougama. After being saved by a mysterious samurai warrior, the boy must train to be a swordsman in order to get back home and protect both worlds from the Kagekitsune army. Knowing he can't face the lord on his own, he gather allies and together they are Kenha Sentai Bushiranger.

* * *

 _ **Character Bios**_

 **Aka(Red) Bushi**

Name: Hikaru Midoshu

Physical appearance: bright brown hair, brown, 5'11 in height

Personality: headstrong, stubborn, naive, caring, selfless

Description: Hikaru Midoshu was a normal teenager in high school in Tokyo, Japan. However all of that changed when he was suddenly taken to the world of Haru no Sogen. He does not randomly pick fights but will never run away. He is also always willing to help and protect others even if it may be at the cost of his own life. Hikaru will always follow his heart and do what he feels is right. Having a clear goal and does whatever he can to succeed.

Weapons: Tachi (big sword) saber (Hitori)

 **Kuro(Black) Bushi**

Name: Asuna Fukusasha

Physical appearance: long tied back hair that's loose at the front, blue eyes. 5'6 in height

Personality: strict, determined, caring, selfless

Description: Asuna Fukusasha is a samurai warrior from the world of Haru no Sogen. She does not tend to stay in one place for too long and wanders the world after she was exiled from her home by her father after disobeying a direct order. While wandering, she discovered and rescued Hikaru. As his teacher, she is very strict and demanding wanting to be stronger and able to protect himself. Though she only does that out concern and doesn't want him to rely on her. Asuna does not often show her feelings or innocence so she does not seem or look weak. Though while acting smart and tough, Asuna can sometimes let her determination and overconfidence get the best of her.

Weapons and Arsenal: wind katana (Yubi)

 **Ki(Yellow) Bushi**

Name: Daichi Matsumoto

Physical appearance: tied back long hair, brown eyes. 5'11 in height

Personality: loud, obnoxious, stubborn, tough

Description: Daichi Matsumoto is a soldier in the grand emperor's army as well as the grand emperor's son. He is a strong yet reckless warrior as he leads with strict and brutal determination. His goals are to make his father proud and be able to take his father's place as emperor one day. Daichi is often stubborn, not listening to others he deems inferior to him and is often willing to get himself into unnecessary fights. His attitude and mannerisms often annoying the others. While not being the most disciplined, Daichi is definitely capable in a fight and will not stand by while his comrades are in trouble.

Weapons and Arsenal: (Ninja kusarigamas with chains) lightning kusarigamas (Ryutenho)

 **Midori(Green) Bushi**

Name: Hatsuko Tomoyo

Physical appearance: short brown hair, green eyes. 5'7 in height

Personality: stern and serious

Description: Hatsuko Tomoyo was a farm girl from her village living with her father. However, they were poor and often attack bandits who would attack their homes and take whatever they wanted. As the others were too weak to do anything, Hatsuko brought it upon herself to fight and protect her village and people. Even if it is totally helpless. While not always willing to help others, she may seem a little cold and selfish.

Weapons and Arsenal: blade lance (Bakku)

 **Ao(Blue) Bushi**

Name: Chizue Fujimoto

Physical appearance: short black hair, brown eyes. He usually wears reading glasses. 5'10 in height

Personality: intelligent, caring, optimistic,

Description: Chizue Fujimoto is a classmate and good friend of Hikaru. The two had met during a club and Chizue would often help Chizue with his homework. Not soon after Hikaru had disappeared from Tokyo, Chizue had been taken to the other as well. His presence there not seem to go as unnoticed. Chizue is usually able to keep himself calm even in the most dire of situations and always finds a way to get his teammates and friends out of a tight situation. He has also has a small crush on Asuna.

Weapons and Arsenal: bow and arrow (Sasoru)

 **Momo(Pink) Bushi**

Name: Sara Kakudoshi

Physical appearance: long orange hair, green eyes. 5'8 in height

Personality: flamboyant, cheerful, free-spirited, sensitive

Description: Sara Kakudoshi is a young kunoichi who's stage persona is a singer and dancer at a tavern in a small village. She is often putting on a personality of being innocent and adorable. However, in truth, she is a trained and skilled assassin for hire who takes different jobs for a decent pay. While not working in a job, Sara enjoys her time in the sun and being able to relax and enjoy the world. Living careless and free without a worry in the world.

Weapons and Arsenal: wind fan (Sakura), butterfly swords

 **Shiro(White) Bushi**

Name: Taki Sato

Physical appearance: pulled back black hair, brown eyes. 5'6 in height

Personality: kind, caring, silent, tormented

Description: Taki Sato is an ex-soldier from the grand emperor's army and Sara's best friend. Before joining her as an assassin for hire, Taki had fought on the front lines in war in the grand emperor's name. Though, the experience of what he had seen still haunt every day. If it were up to him, he would never have to fight again. Wanting to be a new man, Taki swore that he would never harm an innocent person again and would only fight to protect others, especially those who were important to him.

Weapons and Arsenal: chinese hook swords (Doriki)

 **Makka (Crimson) Bushi**

Name: Ian Armstrong

Physical appearance: brown hair, brown eyes. 5'9 in height

Personality: wise, caring, smart

Description: Ian is a good friend of Taki's and had fought alongside him when they were both in the emperor's army. One day during a battle, Ian was injured and his eyesight limited as he was partly blinded. After that, Taki convinced him to retire as that was the best thing for him. Ian no longer being able to fight. He is a peaceful man who wants nothing to be left alone, however when people are in danger, he will abandon that piece and do what he must.

Weapons and Arsenal: matchlock guns

 **Sorairo (Sky Blue) Bushi**

Name: Ryouma Fukusasha

Physical appearance: long black hair, blue eyes. 6'1 in height

Personality: stern, silent, proud, determined

Description: Ryouma Fukusasha is the older brother of Asuna Fukusasha. Growing up, he had always stayed obedient and loyal to his father and would train hard beyond his limits to be able to become a prodigy with his sword. Growing up with strict rules and hard consequences, Ryouma is often emotionless and cold. Even disregarding his own sister after she is exiled from the clan. The pride and legacy of his family and clan being most important to him. To protect the clan, Ryouma will fight anyone that threatens to harm them.

Weapons and Arsenal: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi

 **Allies**

Maho Midoshu

Maho Midoshu is the mother of Hikaru and Yuna. As her husband had died not long after Hikaru was born, Maho had to raise both children herself. While it was sometimes tough for her, Maho always somehow put on a smile for them. She is a very caring mother as she only cares about her children's safety and happiness.

Yuna Midoshu

Yuna Midoshu is the younger sister of Hikaru. She is a very sweet and curious girl. She and Hikaru get along well as they are the only sibling each other and Hikaru promised she would always protect her. Though not always understanding what is truly going on, Yuna always try to find some positivity and hope for the best case scenario.

Grand Emperor Akio

Akio is the grand emperor and ruler of the world of Haru no Sogen. While Dougama is a cruel and vicious rule, Akio is compassionate and caring. He always wants to be able to protect and help his people,even willing to lay his life down for them.

 **Villains**

The Kagekistune army

The Kagekistune army is the military and main defense of the Taisei kingdom, a large kingdom on the outskirts of Haru no Sogen. Their main purpose is to serve their Lord Dougama, claim the other lands and claim the life of the emperor so Dougama can rule all of the world.

Lord Dougama

Lord Dougama is the ruler of the Taisei kingdom and leader of the Kagekitsune army. He is a cold and cruel leader who does whatever he wants regardless of concern or safety of others around him. Lord Dougama is also a skilled in multiple forms of swordplay, his weapons being a dueling pair of chinese dao swords. He and his generals practice in an advanced form of genjutsu as they can easily overcome their enemies with fear and power. Being able to manifest powers to suit their needs and able to move faster than the enemy can see and can teleport upon retreat.

Prince Sugo

Prince Sugo is the young child prince of the Taisei kingdom and son of Lord Dougama. He is a talented master in the dark arts. His methods of attack from the monster with 8 giant arms he bounded himself too. Sugo is a very smart and manipulative man as he always finds a way to get what he wants. Even if his methods are dirty and horrible.

Irukamaru

Irukamaru is one of the generals in Lord Dougama's army. He is a skilled assassin and swordsman. He is very quick on his feet and always attacks swiftly and silently. He wears green and black clothes and makes a white and red yokai masks, and his weapon of choice being chinese dadao swords. Irukamaru's only fear is when he is bested and beaten by an opponent. He is a deadly warrior and even more when he is upset.

Kaguya

Kaguya is one of Lord Dougama's generals. She is a skilled kunoichi but is often cynical and reckless. Always charging headfirst and going straight for a kill. Her choice of tactics throwing and using kunai knives. Herself having a lust for a good fight and thrill of a merciless kill. While still being loyal to Dougama is not afraid to betray her master and come up with her own schemes.

Ikyuyama

Ikuyama is one of the general's in Lord Dougama's army. She is mysterious, more of a shadowy, unseen and unheard of threat that deals with things behind the scenes and no one in the army is truly aware of her ultimate goal. Ikuyama is a master schemer, choosing to bide her time and silently wait for the right moment to act to murder Dougama herself and usurp control.

Giman Soldiers

Faceless, lifeless grunts of the The Kagekistune army. They mindless and soulless, being created out of dark matter from the shadows. They are the enforcers of the armies will to show confusion deceit and corruption in the governmental bodies of the world from the shadows a unseen menace only known to few.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright that's all for the characters. I hope you enjoy them. If you are interested in this fic, please leave a favorite and follow and let me know in your review comment what you think of the premise and which characters you are interested in the most and why? Once again, thank you all and have an awesome day.**


	2. Scene 1

_**Scene 1 - A Boy Alone in the World**_

The town of Taiyosana, just outside of Tokyo, Japan. It was an early spring morning as the wind and breeze was strong to blow the new flower petals from the ground into the air. The sun high was in the high in the sky as children were off in school and attending their classes. The hallways and rooms being full of people. Each wearing their black and white uniforms, the girls also wearing their red ties. Inside one of the classrooms, chatter could be heard as students were engaged in their own conversations. Especially by one of the classmates sitting next to the window. "So are you finally gonna ask him out?" One of the female students asked standing up on the right side of the desk?"

"Hmmm, what are you talking about Misora?" The other female asked while sitting in her desk and looking up at her. She had long bright brown hair and brown eyes, while Misora's hair was shorter in a black color and she had blue eyes

"Come on Tomo, everyone knows you have a big sloppy crush on him."

"I do not." Tomo insisted.

"You shouldn't push her to admit anything." Another student commented. He was a young male who had short black hair and black eyes.

"Uh huh. Well you haven't seen how she acts around him. She gets all nervous and freezes up." Misora explained.

Rolling her eyes, Tomo said, "You always have your crazy theories. He's just a friend."

Misora had a thought come to her mind as a grin come across her face. "Oh, I get it. You're playing hard to get." She then looked over to another student and said, "Isn't she Shizuki. Shizuki?" She then noticed the other student was asleep as he was loudly snoring and leaned back in his desk. To wake him up, Misora went up to him and push him in the arm.

"Ow!" He groaned as he rubbed his shoulder. "Why did you have to hit me?"

"Because you, lazy bum, you need to be apart of this." Misora replied. "Doesn't Tomo have a big crush on Hikaru?"

Shizuki seemed slightly confused but answered, "Umm yeah, I guess …"

Misora then replied, "Ah ha. See, I told you both. Why else would Tomo making that lunch for Hikaru." They continued to go on and on with the conversation as the bell had not rung yet for classes to begin and the teacher had not entered the room. As one much taller student walked on over to them with his bag held up by shoulder and his other hand by his weight, a male student and asked, "What are you guys going on about?"

Seeing him behind her, Misora turned around and said, "Oh good morning Hikaru. Tomo and I was just talking about-"

Before she could say too much, Tomo quickly covered Misora's mouth and replied, "Oh uh… We were just talking about which clubs we wanted to join this year." She then put on a nervous laugh and acted as if nothing was off.

Raising his eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "Okay then." Hikaru had grown brown hair going down his next and over his forehead and brown eyes. Unlike the others, he had the top part of his uniform jacket unbuttoned. He then looked over to the student in the desk in front of Tomo and asked, "Well what are you thinking Ren."

"Oh, I think I'm gonna continue on with band. My mom has had made me take lessons after school so I've got plenty of practice." Ren replied looking up at Hikaru.

"Sounds good. And you Shizuki?" Hikaru asked looking over to him.

"I don't know, I don't see what's the big deal in having to join a club." Shizuki sighed and complained.

As the door opened, the teacher entered the room and instructed, "Alright everyone, please take your seats." He didn't seem to be the normal instructor as the others were slightly confused as to who he was. He was slightly overweight with brown hair and bald spot, brown eyes, glasses, and he wore a brown and white suit. As the students sat down, the instructor wrote his name on the board and then back to the students. He then explained, "Good morning everyone, my name is Mr. Ozawa. Your normal instructor Mrs. Misuzu is unfortunately at home sick so I will be your substitute teacher." He then went on with the school lesson.

"Who is this guy supposed to be? He doesn't look to be the teacher type of dude." Shizuki whispered over to Hikaru who was sitting to the left of him

"Beats me." Hikaru replied in a whisper.

"His name is Fusuki Ozawa. He's another staff member working at the school. He was previously working as a janitor but he is here now." Said a male student. He was listening over to their conversation. The student had black hair extended over his forehead and short at the back, and black eyes. He was also looking down at his notebook and writing.

"Yeah thanks a lot Mister 'know-it-all' Chizue. Well seems to me they got the least capable person to teach a class." Shizuki replied not acting that surprised Chizue had known that. He went on to complain and say, "This guy seems like such a moron and look at that hair, I swear it'll be gone in a week. Not to mention he smells like sweat or a sewer."

"I wouldn't complain about it if I were you. Sure it sucks but we just need to bear through it before we get in-" Hikaru responded. However, before he could finish, Mr. Ozawa called out and announced, "Mr. Midoshu, Mr. Otsutsuki. Is there some kind of problem you want to share with the class?"

The two then turned to see that attention had been called to them. "Umm, no sir." Hikaru replied to the instructor.

"Yeah we weren't doing anything." Shizuki quickly said trying to act innocent. "Sorry for the disturbance Mr. Ozawa." Shizuki said shaking his hand.

"Ah well if that's the case, then I suppose you wouldn't mind staying after class." Mr. Ozawa said.

Hikaru then sighed and replied, "No sir."

"Good now if you'll excuse me." He then continued on with the lesson as Hikaru and Shizuki muttered to themselves. "Crap."

* * *

Later that day at 3:00 pm, after classes had been dismissed, Shizuki and Hikaru had been told to stay behind as Mr. Ozawa wanted to have a talk with them. When they left, they didn't seem to be in too much trouble but Hikaru was still a little annoyed. "Man, this sucks. Thanks a lot Shizuki." He groaned and said, putting the blame on him.

"What?! Why me?" Shizuki asked. "It's not like you were innocent either you jerk." He angrily thought.

"Well you were the one who couldn't keep your mouth shut." Hikaru responded.

"I hope you weren't punished too bad." Tomo told him.

"Nah it's fine." Hikaru told her. "We just have to help handle some equipment before classes tomorrow."

"Oh, that's a relief." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm surprised he let you get off with just that. From what I know of Mr. Ozawa, he's not exactly the nicest person." Chizue commented.

"Tell me about it." Hikaru said. "By the way Chizue, my mom wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner again since your folks are still out of town." He offered.

"Thanks but no thanks." Chizue replied. "Maybe some other time."

Checking her watch, Tomo announced, "Well I should get going. I'll see you all tomorrow." She then bowed and planned to leave.

"Wait, Tomo. Let me walk you home." Shizuki offered.

"Thanks but I'm gonna ride my bike home." Tomo replied.

"Oh ok." Shizuki replied feeling slightly disappointed.

"Sorry, maybe next time. See ya." Tomo replied as she headed off to get home.

"Dude, what the heck are you trying to do?" Hikaru wondered. "A girl like Tomo is totally out of your league." Shizuki in frustration lightly tapped his side.

"Yeah thanks a lot pal." Shizuki replied feeling shunned.

"Anyways, I better get going too." Hikaru replied as he turned and planned to go home.

"I as well." Chizue replied as he headed off in the other direction as they left Shizuki alone. "Hey don't just leave me here!" Shizuki called out, then running in Chizue's direction as they lived in the same area.

* * *

As night fell, the moon shined brightly over the city and the stars could be clearly seen. Hikaru and his family lived in a small home down by the shopping district. Inside by the dining area, Hikaru was doing his homework on the table wearing little, tomboy(ish/-like), shorts and t-shirt while his 7-year old sister Yuna was drawing pictures on the other side of the table. After finishing one, Yuna stood up and walked over to Hikaru.

"Onii-chan, onii-chan." She called trying to get his attention.

Turning towards her, Hikaru asked "What is it, Yuna?"

With a smile on her face, she excitedly showed him the picture and told him, "Look!"

As he looked at the photo, it was a pretty drawing as it looked like stick figures in a field of flowers. "What's this supposed to be?" Hikaru asked wanting some clarification.

She then pointed to each figure and explained, "It's our family, that's Mama, that's Papa, that's me, and that's you." She then asked her big brother, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's very pretty." Hikaru complimented. That brought a smile to her face.

From over in the kitchen, Hikaru and Yuna's mom called out and told her, "Yuna you should let your brother finish his homework."

"Okay." Yuna replied. She then told her big brother, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Hikaru said handing the picture back to Yuna. He then told her, "Why don't you draw another one."

"Okay." Yuna agreed.

Hikaru thought it was kind of sweet how Yuna thought of their family being together and close like that. Even though, Yuna never got to know their dad. Hikaru hadn't gotten to know him either as he died while he was still young.

After a few more minutes, their mother, Maho, called out and requested, "Hikaru honey, could you please help me set the table and pass the food out, dinner is almost ready."

Standing up, Hikaru walked over and replied, "Sure thing mom."

As she spread out the food, Hikaru picked up the plates and headed back over to the table. Then going back to help get the rest and their drinks. As they all sat down, Yuna tried to go ahead and help herself to the food. Only to be stopped by her mother as Maho said, "Yuna." Her and Hikaru were about ready to pray.

"Sorry." Yuna replied as she sat down and put her hands in the correct position.

"It's okay sweetie." Their mother said, pating Yuna's forehead.

As they prayed, a voice began calling to Hikaru but unknown from where. It echoed and said, "Your journey awaits. Save our land, boy." Hikaru then opened his eyes, he looked around but still saw that no one was there. "What the heck?" he uttered in confusion in the middle of the prayer.

"Is something wrong honey?" Maho asked a bit concerned.

Relaxing, Hikaru replied, "No mom. I'm okay."

"Alright, let's eat." Maho said as Hikaru and Maho went ahead and served themselves. Maho then serving for Yuna.

As they ate a knock on their door alerted all of them. "Hmmm, could you get that honey?" His mother said.

"Sure." Hikaru replied. "Who could be out this late?" Hikaru asked himself. "My friends all have homework." He answered the door and a mysterious man in black hands him something wrapped up in paper. Confused, Hikaru received it, however, before he can ask what it was, he man vanished without a trace. "What a weirdo." Hikaru commented. He then went back in the house and closed the door behind him.

"Hikaru, who was that?" Maho asked as he walked back over to the table.

"I don't know, just some nutcase guy. Maybe he's just a salesman or something." Hikaru replied as he sat back down.

As they continued to eat, his mom noticed the odd shaped thing in the paper. Intrigued, his mother asked, "May I see that dear?"

"Okay." Hikaru replied, handing it over to her.

Grabbing the package, Maho went ahead and opened it. Taking a look it, she was in shock and surprised to what it was.

"What is it Mama?" Yuna asked.

"It's a book called 'Haru no Sogen'. It tells fictional stories about ancient Japan. These were very famous many years ago when I was a child, however, they one day went out of print and many of the copies had been burned. It is very rare to find a copy of this book. It may as well be the last one left." Maho explained to her two children.

"Why would we suddenly get one of these books?" Hikaru asked slightly confused.

"I don't know. But you should have it." Mahi answered as she gave the book back to Hikaru.

Confounded by the mystery of the book, he could feel a very strange aura calling to him emanating from the book. Picking it up, Hikaru began to read the old manga, astonished by the text in it. It was definitely not modern day japanese inside as some of it contained very old words he never heard of as he would ask his mother on their meaning. As he kept reading the unknown voice called out again. "Save us dear child. Save our world."

As the night went on, Maho went ahead and started cleaning the dishes. Yuna had fallen asleep on the couch as Hikaru picked her up and put her to bed. Even picking up and giving Yuna her favorite stuffed animal.

He then went back to the kitchen and went to see how his mom was doing. He could see she was tired as he offered, "Why don't you let me do the rest."

Turning to him, Maho replied, "It's alright honey. You go ahead and go to bed."

"You sure?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah." Maho assured her son with her usual smile.

That was enough as Hikaru agreed and said, "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Maho said.

Hikaru then walked away and head over to his room. Still having the book in hand.

* * *

While sitting on his bed, Hikaru kept reading the book, 'Haru no Sogen'. While going through each page, he tried to understand the stories and while they were so important to anyone, especially his mom. "Hmm, I still don't get why people think this random book is such a big deal" he thought to himself. Though as he kept going, he could feel a slight tingle in his hand. As he put the book down on his shelf, Hikaru walked over to his bed to get some sleep. Though as he had his bag turned, he heard the voice again as it echoed and said, "Time has come, we shall deliver you to us."

As he turned around, Hikaru asked, "Hello? Who's there?" He looked around puzzled but could see no one, not a soul. All of a sudden, he felt a strong chill throughout his room as if everything had gone down to and the voices kept calling. "You must save us. You are the only one who can child. You must come, now."

"I must be out of my mind. Where are these voices coming from?" Hikaru pondered standing up in his room. He then turned to the book and picked it up again, reading more. Then, seeing a inscription in a hidden page he didn't see before. The inscription read, "To those who may find my message hidden in this book of supposed fiction, I ask of you to hear our cry and deliver us from the darkness that haunts our land."

All of a sudden, a bright light came out of the book as Hikaru dropped it on the ground and backed away. Gasping and confused as to what was going on. But, then the book began to rise on its own. From out a book, an item grabbed onto Hikaru's arm and began pulling him in as he felt like there was a strong gust of wind surrounding the room. As he tried to pull away, Hikaru grunted and said, "What the hell?! Let go of me!" Though it was no use as Hikaru yelled out as he felt being sucked into the book. None of him being left as the book closed on the floor of the now empty room.

* * *

His body felt like it was being squeezed and zooming through and empty void. He felt like he couldn't breathe or move. He couldn't see what was going on, and if he could, he wanted to scream. Though, all of a sudden, that experience came to an end and his eyes finally closed.

As he began to regain consciousness, Hikaru could vaguely see strange unknown people standing above him. One of them poking his face with the back end of a broom. As he kept blinking in and out, he could vaguely hear what they were saying.

"Is he dead?" One of them asked.

"I do not know." The man with the broom responded as he continued to poke Hikaru.

As he finally woke up, Hikaru sat up and grabbed the broom as he said, "Hey will you cut it out."

The others were in shocked as they all backed away from him. Confused as to who he was or where he came from.

"What? What are you?" One of them asked.

"B-back away demon. We mean you no harm." Another tried to plead.

Hikaru seemed confused as he said, "Demon? What are you talking about?" He then stood up and looked around to see his surroundings. He wasn't in his room at all. He seemed to be in the middle of a sandy rock pathway with the townspeople wearing old traditional robes and tied up hair. Looking towards one of the townspeople, Hikaru asked, "Hey, where am I?"

A old man came forth behind him with a cane and old robes saying, "You are in Naganota Village child."

Hikaru turned to him as he replied, "Nagano Village?"

After Hikaru suddenly appeared, the patrol guards had been alerted and appeared with their weapons drawn ready. Each of them wore a thick red and black armor with a yellow symbol on their helmets. The leader of squad came forward and demanded to know, "You there. Who are you and what is your business stranger?"

"Me?" Hikaru asked being sure. He then answered. "Midoshu, Hikaru Midoshu."

"Where are you from?"

"Taiyosana town." Hikaru answered.

"Never heard of it." As he also drew his sword out, the leader of the patrol then informed Hikaru. "Whoever, you are. You are trespassing in these parts. I am going to ask you once to come along quietly."

Slightly backing up, Hikaru was a bit nervous as he said, "Wait just a second. Can't we talk about this?"

"Don't try and run. We won't make this any more difficult than it has to be." The leader replied, giving him a second warning.

Not seeming alarmed or troubled, the old man told Hikaru, "If I were you, I would run."

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice." Hikaru replied as he turned around and began to make a break for it and run off. The guards then chasing him in pursuit throughout the village.

Hikaru terrified and still very confused of his surroundings, asking himself how he got there and where his sister, mother and friends are.

As the old man saw the young boy run off, he went on back into his room. Inside, it was fairly shaded and dark. A person sitting near the back in shadow. Looking over to him, the person asked, "Grandfather, what's all the ruckus outside?"

"There appears to be some poor lost child on the run from the guards." He responded to his granddaughter.

"So it's just as you foretold." she said. The grandfather nodded in agreeance. As the woman stood up, the young woman told him, "Alright. I know what to do."

* * *

Hikaru had no idea where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stop. Everything was happening too fast for him to even take a minute for him to even comprehend what was going on. All he knew that when he read the inscription on the book, he was transported from his room into this mysterious town. And now, for some unknown reason, the authorities were after him just for being an outsider. Running through the streets, Hikaru did not have any clue of which direction he was supposed to head in as he was simply just trying to get away from the guards. Suddenly stopping, he saw that the other side was blocked as Hikaru tried another way. While running, he suddenly ran into a man who was moving a cart of food.

"Hey!" The man yelled as his fruits had been ruined.

Not being able to clean up the mess, Hikaru merely replied, "Sorry!" And kept on running. As he began to slow down, Hikaru was running out of breath until he had to come to a complete stop. Leaning over and trying to breathe, Hikaru gasped and said, "Damn. These guys really don't know when to give up."

Before he could try to keep going, a voice called out and announced, "We have you now."

Looking up, Hikaru could see that the guards had finally caught up and had blocked off his escape. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." He thought to himself. Hikaru then tried to explain himself and said, "Look I don't want any trouble. I'm just a normal person, and I don't even know how I got here. Just let me go and I won't bother anyone."

"He's lying, he be a demon from hell. Burn his body and cast his soul back to Hades." One of the guards called out.

The leader had had enough as he ordered, "Take him down." The other guards then charging towards Hikaru.

As he didn't know what to do, Hikaru muttered and said to himself, "Oh crap."

As each of the guards kept swinging their swords at Hikaru, he tried to move and dodge right out of the way. One of the guards was a bit faster as one of his swings lightly grazed Hikaru's cheek.

Hikaru backed up and felt the way and felt the drop of blood from the cut from the sharp cold blade. Hikaru anxiously thought, "This can't be real. None of this can really be happening. This has to be a bad dream."

Though he couldn't stop as the guards kept charging at him. After a few dodges, one of the guards' blades grazed arm. As Hikaru fell down, he put his hand over the wound and grit his teeth as he tried to back away. He then muttered, "Ow." Checking his surroundings, there were civilians but they seemed scared and not willing to help him.

As the guards were standing over him, one of them said, "This is the end of you demon."

Swinging his sword in a straight down motion.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he saw the blade come down to kill him. However, before the blade could touch him, another blade came in the way and blocked the strike. As Hikaru turned to her, he saw young dark haired woman dressed in black and white samurai robe with white gloves, and wielding a katana against his attackers. "Who is she?" Hikaru wondered in awe.

Taking the weight of the blade in a smooth and elegant movement, she moved up the sword and pushed him away from her and Hikaru.

As the other guards saw her, one of the guards asked, "Who do you think you are?"

Pointing her sword at them, the young samurai woman announced herself and said, "Ore wa (I am) Fukusasha, Asuna Fukusasha." She then told the guards, "I will not allow you to harm an innocent person."

"Get out of our way rogue samurai. This is not your concern." Another guard warned her as they would not let their guard down.

"It is now." Asuna insisted, keeping a firm grip on her sword, directing it to the guards.

With the attention now turned on her, Asuna put herself in a position to fight. Telling Hikaru, "Stay behind me." Stepping one foot forward, Asuna held herself ready. As the guards had their swords ready, rage in their eyes full of bloodlust, she gracefully evaded their strikes and sliced through each strike with ease.

Hikaru watched in amazement seeing her, showing no fear or aggression in her attacks. Taking each hit like it was nothing. "She's amazing." He thought to himself.

She was careful enough not to kill any of them with each of her swings. Ending standing tall and firm as they were all bruised and beaten around her. "Pathetic." She told them. "You call yourselves imperial soldiers, go wallow back to your master."

The guards then limped as they got back up, running away in retreat. One of them looking back at Asuna as he warned, "You're gonna regret this."

Watching them leave, Asuna let out a sigh and relieved the seriousness from her eyes. Walking back over to Hikaru and offered him his hand. Hikaru accepting it as he stood back up. Still holding his arm over the cut, he told Asuna, "Thank you."

She did not respond as she merely took and the cut on his arm. "We need to get that taken care of before it gets infected." Turning around, she instructed to Hikaru, "Follow me."

Hikaru wasn't quite sure what to do but it didn't seem like he had much choice as he followed along behind Asuna. "If this was a dream then why do i feel pain?" He pondered.

* * *

The two headed inside one of the houses where the old man and Asuna were staying. Having removed his shirt, one of the handmaidens who worked there was able to clean and bandage the cut on Hikaru's arm. As she finished, the handmaiden stood up and said, "There, just try not to move that arm for a few hours and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Miss...sorry, I don't know your name." Hikaru replied.

"Its Monaka," She replied as the handmaiden bowed, she turned and walked away.

"How do you feel?" The old man asked as he walked over to him and sat down.

Turning to see him, Hikaru replied, "Much better now, thank you." As he looked around the house he was now in, he noticed how ancient and old everything looked. Definitely not what he was accustomed to in modern day.

"Good." The old man said. As Asuna was keeping a look out, he told Hikaru, "I see you've met my granddaughter."

"Yeah, she's pretty impressive." Hikaru complimented her. There was one thing that he still didn't understand as he turned back to the old man and asked, "I appreciate what you've done but I have to ask, why did you help me?"

"You looked troubled and in distress and lost. It's only natural and human to help the helpless." The old man replied. "Also, I foretold that a stranger would come to our land from afar. When I saw how you fell from the sky, I knew it was you."

"Foretold?" Hikaru asked confused.

Walking over to them, Asuna explained, "My grandfather used to be the high priest of this village. He would foretell events that had yet to pass." Turning to her grandfather, she informed him, "It's quiet outside now but I shouldn't be here much longer." Bowing, she told him, "I apologize for bringing this trouble upon you grandfather."

"Sora wa Kamaimasen (its alright) Asuna." The old man said accepting her apology.

"Ditto for me." Hikaru said also apologizing.

"Ditto? What does that mean?" Asuna asked confused.

"Oh uh… I just mean I'm sorry too."

"There's no need for that shounen (young boy). For now, we can only keep going." The old man said. Signaling for a hand for a maiden to come over, she arrived with a set of clothes in hand. "You'll need to wear these if you don't want to bring any more attention to yourself." The old man suggested to Hikaru. "Your current clothing is rather odd and strange to most around these parts."

Nodding, Hikaru received the clothing and had a look at it.

"We can travel at night when the patrols are limited." Asuna informed Hikaru. Turning around, she said, "Excuse me," and left the room.

"Old man, let me ask you something." Hikaru said.

"Soreha Nandesuka ("What is it?)" the old man replied.

"Your granddaughter mentioned before that she couldn't stay here any longer. Does she not live with you normally?"

Shaking his head, the old man replied, "No, I am afraid she does not. She is a wanderer you see. She travels throughout the land, helping others she encounters."

"A wanderer? Why does she do that?" Hikaru asked.

"That is not up to me to say or dictate her actions. She has her reasoning, I'm sure." Ending the conversation, the old man stood up with the help of his cane and told Hikaru, "One of my handmaidens will show you where you can change and I suggest you get some rest while you can. It won't be long before night falls and that is when you'll need to flee. Now, if you will excuse me, I must retire and get some rest myself. These old bones tire quickly." He said before leaving to his quarters.

Understanding, Hikaru stood up. The handmaiden showing her hand demonstrating, "This way please sir." Hikaru going over and following her. After changing in his own private room, Hikaru could get a better look at the clothes he had been given. They were black and red robes with a red sash with a dragon design on the back of the top. Taking a moment to himself, Hikaru thought to himself, "Guess I'm gonna be stuck here for a while."

* * *

As the sunset and nightfell, the moon rose in the sky. The streets seemed quiet and empty, although, even then that would not be the safest route. Going around to the back, the old man made sure there was no one on the other side. But to their luck, it was all clear. Turning back towards Hikaru and Asuna, the old man told Hikaru, "You may take this path. My granddaughter will accompany you and keep you safe. You can trust her."

"Thank you." Hikaru said bowing down and being grateful for his help one last time. He then when on ahead outside with Asuna closely behind.

Before she left, Asuna's grandfather asked, "Where will you go?" Sounding still slightly concerned.

"I do know yet." Asuna replied looking back at him. "For now we just need to get away from the town we can. Afterwards, then we'll see."

"Be careful Asuna." the grandfather pleaded.

"I always am." She assured him. "Goodbye grandfather." She then was on her way with Hikaru as the grandfather closed the door behind him.

It wouldn't take long before Hikaru and Asuna were a good distance away from the town. The night sky was clear and there was a cold breeze in the wind. For the amount of time they had been walking, they had been in silence. It was mostly awkward for Hikaru but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Finally breaking the silence, he looked to her and said, "Hey Asuna?"

Slightly curious, she asked, "What is it?"

Stopping for a minute, Hikaru bowed and said "I want to thank you again for earlier."

A slight grin came across her face, as she responded, "You do not need to thank me. It is what I do as a Samurai. But, there is one thing. I never got your name."

Standing back up, he answered, "Midoshu, Hikaru Midoshu."

"Alright Midoshu," Asuna said as she turned back to the front, "We still have a long ways to go before we get to any nearby town or village. So we best keep moving and not waste any time.

Nodding, Hikaru said, "Alright", as he now followed her lead. The two now wandering off into the night.

Back in the room, the old man was looking back at his old scrolls and was left alone in his own thoughts. "That boy, I sense that he has a great destiny waiting for him." The scroll foretelling of a warrior and his comrades who would slay the evil king and free their land once and for all.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED …

 _Next time on Kenha Sentai Bushiranger_

 _Asuna takes up Hikaru as her apprentice and plans to train him in how to fight with a sword. Meanwhile, dark forces take notices take notice and intrigue of Hikaru's sudden appearance in their world. While her skills are great, Asuna is no match for who now hunts her and Hikaru. But, they are not powerless or alone._

 _Scene 2 - The Warriors of Fire and Speed_


End file.
